Traditional pump control systems in response vehicles provide little by way of flexibility. For example, traditional systems may maintain an overall output pressure of the pumping system at a constant level, but provide little to no control of the output pressure of fluid emitted towards an area of interest. Additionally, traditional pump control systems allow for little to no adjustment based on the intake pressure of the pump from a fluid source. Such constraints place limitations on response vehicle performance.